Please Don't Leave
by Kiona.Love
Summary: Summary: This story is about two men (Gus and Shawn) who fell in love with one Neither can admit their feelings to the But one day they find themselves being put to the test, when Gus becomes a Will their unspoken love be enough to overcome the difficulties their sure to face up ahead, or will they hide from the pain and never try?


_**Summary: This story is about two men (Gus and Shawn) who fell in love with one another. Neither can admit their feelings to the other. But one day they find themselves being put to the test, when Gus becomes a model. Will their unspoken love be enough to overcome the difficulties their sure to face up ahead, or will they hide from the pain and never try? **_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Psych does not belong to me unfortunately. For if it did it would surely be Yaoi. Only the plot of this story and Emilio belong to me. Technically Emilio belongs **__**to **__**Nickelodeon Parents Connect (find baby names).**_

_**P.S. Think Tom from season 6 episode 5 when you read Emilio.**_

_**A/N: This is Gus x Shawn. Don't like don't read cause I'm not forcing you too. As mentioned twice before it is Yaoi (MALE X MALE).**_

_**Please Don't Leave Me.**_

"No, Burton, why don't you go be with your true friends, your modeling friend!" Shawn yelled tears streaking down his slender face. Taking a quick inhale Shawn continued. "Cause you and I are no longer friends!" Shawn yelled once more turning and fiercely walking away from his now ex-best friend, Burton Guster. Burton Guster stood and watched as his long time best friend and possibly the love of his life rushed away from him and for the first time in his life he had no idea what to do. So he just opted to standing there and watching Shawn leave in a rush.

_**Three Months & Two Weeks Earlier.**_

"So 'Mr. Tan' tell me what you think about your birthday present!" Shawn yelled out smiling that dazzling smile Gus loved so much. Gus longed for Shawn to be aware of his true feelings for him. Shawn who by the way was calling himself 'Mr. Black' at the moment. Gus's attention span was cut short when a beautiful blonde haired woman walked passed him. Now of course she wasn't as beautiful as Shawn but she had to do. Right? "Hey." Gus decided she would do as he attempted to woo the blonde over, smoothly no less. Gus followed the beautiful blonde haired woman all the while ignoring Shawn in the progress. The smile that once played a part on Shawn's lips briefly disappeared before an elder man walked toward him asking if he was really a model. Shawn blushed in slight frustration whilst forcing the smile to stay on his lips. But not long after did Shawn respond to the handsome, older man's question with slight grace.

"Of Course I'm really a model."

The man gave Shawn a look that was an obvious tells-tell sign that he did not believe Shawn for an instant. Never the less the elder man retorting to Shawn's reply.

"You don't look like a model."

Shawn flushed deeper his patients growing thin with the handsome male.

"Well I am!"

Shawn yelled out flustered without realizing that Gus has been watching his interaction with the older male. Not liking it one bit. "Relax Belo (Beautiful), I can careless if you are, or aren't a model. Na minha opinião, você pode ser o que quiser ser, sexy (In my opinion, you can be what you want to be, Sexy.). As the older male spoke he leaned in closer to Shawn, his lips lightly brushing agents Shawn's neck, and breath lightly tickled Shawn's ear. The older man smirked as witnessed Shawn face turn all shades of red at once. "My name is Emilio." The man reached out taking Shawn's hand in his own. "I'm a Portuguese, model if you couldn't tell by now." Shawn didn't know what to do. Never! Has he ever! Had to deal with! Older, and attractive! Men flirting with him. So he did the only thing he could. "I-I'm Shawn." Shawn found himself stuttering until he realized his biggest mistake. "I mean Black. I'm Mr. Black not Shawn." Crap was all Shawn was able to think of. If it wasn't for the fact that this man still had his hand in Shawn's then he would have fled. "Shawn huh? I like that name, it suits you." Emilio smiled leaning down to kiss Shawn's hand.

"Shaw-Black."

Gus corrected himself quickly before starting over.

"Black, man what's wrong? Is he bothering you?"

Gus asked taking a threatening step towards the elder man. The Portuguese man smirked at Gus before leaning in closer to Shawn and giving him a slight kiss on his cheek. "If anyone asks tell them you're a hand model." He whispered in Shawn's ear receiving a slight shiver form Shawn. Shawn nodded before stepping away from the sexy older man. Emilio walked towards Gus whispering words that only he could hear, before leaving the 'little' party all together. Gus looked absolutely enraged and about to blow when Shawn walked over to him.

"So what'd he say."

Shawn asked looking at his long time best friend.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter."

Gus slightly snapped, making Shawn pout a little at the lack of information he was receiving from his friend.

"Hey let's forget about him and continue to celebrate! You're getting old."

Shawn said smiling another dazzling smile though he'd never tell Gus that during the short time they spent at the club that he already got the number of the hottest model in the world, Emilio. Gus lightly smiled at this. And so they did enjoy the rest of Gus's birthday, until the murder of the main host and longtime designer.

This is my first chapter, first story, etc.. Please review and tell me of any error I may have. thnx.


End file.
